Boo 2! A Madea Halloween
)}} |release=October 20, 2017 |runtime=1 hour, 41 minutes |rating=PG-13 |available =Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video DVD Blu-ray}} is a 2017 Halloween movie, starring Tyler Perry as Madea. It is the sequel of Boo! A Madea Halloween. Synopsis At Tiffany's 18th birthday after school, she and her friend Gabriella encounter Tiffany's dad Brian and brother B.J. outside the school. It seems that Brian always picks her up from school on her birthday wearing a birthday hat. Tiffany's mom, Brian's ex-wife Debrah, arrives and she and her new husband Calvin surprise Tiffany with the car she wanted (and hoped her father would give her), but she can't drive it well. She and Gabriella drive it to the frat house, where they hear that Jonathan and the others are having a Halloween party at Lake Derrick. She hopes to make it up to them for ruining the previous year's party. Jonathan invites her. Brian finds Madea, Joe, Bam, and Hattie at his house to surprise Tiffany; she's underwhelmed. She sees her friend Leah and tells her about the party. Tiffany asks her mom if she can go to the party. She says yes to upset Brian, but he lets her go there to teach her a lesson. Madea overhears Tiffany's conversation about the party and gets her friends to go with her to Lake Derrick to get Tiffany. Meanwhile, Tiffany rounds up Gabriella, Leah, and Anna (a girl who's stalking Horse) and they arrive at Lake Derrick in her new car. The frat boys meet up and have fun with the girls until frat boys disappear after seeing "Derrick", his brother, and his daughters. On their way up to Lake Derrick, Joe and the ladies' argue to Madea about why she is taking them with to Lake Derrick instead of taking them home. Hattie decides to get out of the car and walk, but changes (she says "shanged") her mind. While driving, Madea accidentally hits one of Derrick's daughters with her car when she mysteriously appears on the road; the gang argue over who will get out of the car and check on the little girl. Madea goes, and Bam and Hattie reluctantly follow. The little girl is crying. Madea says that they must go check on her, but Bam and Hattie are afraid to go check, but do so anyway. She pulls her hair and shows her face, which has scars, cuts, to everybody. The ladies run back to the car and Joe decides to drive. The little girl appears on top of the car, scaring everyone again, and Joe immediately drives away. Back at Lake Derrick, Tiffany, Gabriella, Leah, and the remaining frat boys are at the campfire discussing the murders that happened in the area but Gabriella doesn't want to hear this and insist on leaving. They soon realize that some people from the party are missing, so Horse and Leah agree to look for them, but they actually want to get away to have sex. "Derrick" and his family chase them into the woods; running for their lives they trip and fall, giving "Derrick" a chance to grab Horse and drag him away from Leah. Leah says she'll get help but Horse is presumably "killed." Leah runs out of the forest and sees Madea and the gang waiting for the Cadillac to stop smoking so she waits with them until Bam sees a "grim reaper" standing in the middle of the road. Everyone except Madea is afraid; Madea thinks the frat boys are pranking them so she confronts him. She touches his scythe and gets a cut on her hand. She tries to touch his face, but when she just feels air she goes back to the car. The Grim Reaper follows and slashes one of the Cadillac's tires, but Joe continues to drive it anyway. Gabriella reluctantly seeks safety in a tent with Dino, a frat brother who had been flirting with her all night, but they discover "Derrick" and his daughters outside the tent. In another tent Tiffany hooks up with Jonathan until "Derrick" tears down the tent. Tiffany, Gabriella, Jonathan, and Dino escape from the camp after Tiffany tries unsuccessfully to call her mom. Madea's group finally arrive at Lake Derrick, but the camp is empty. In the car Joe flirts with Leah until she run away after seeing Derrick's daughter at the car, and Joe makes rude comments to the little girl. While they are looking for Tiffany, Madea and Hattie go to an outhouse where Hattie relieves herself. Madea waits, but Derrick appears out of the river and she runs away. Hattie also runs away when the little girl appears and tries to grab her. At the police station Debrah and Calvin desperately ask the sheriff to check for Tiffany at Lake Derrick but Brian shows up and tells Debrah that he will go look for her with his friend Victor, Gabriella's dad. Madea's car stops in front of a old broken-down house. Madea, Bam, and Hattie run into the house when they see the little girl who tells Joe that "Derrick" wants to talk him about the rude comments he made earlier. Joe goes to the chainsaw killer, but Joe runs away from him. Madea, Bam, and Hattie discover that Tiffany, Jonathan, Gabriella, Leah, and Dino are hiding in the house from Derrick too and think the adults are pranking them. At the window Madea, Bam, and Hattie think Joe is dead when they see "Derrick" and his brother drag him away so they try to come up with a plan to save everyone but the ladies argue until the little girl reappears, scaring everyone out of the house. Brian and Victor are waiting for them - they had been pranking them for lying and sneaking out, and for Debrah to learn to co-parent. Debrah agrees, and the people who were "killed" are found at the police station. However, the masked chainsaw killer at the outhouse wasn't part of the prank; he is the actual Derrick. When Brian and Victor realize this, they drive away from the camp. Joe then appears and it appears that he befriended the chainsaw killer. He then asks if he can help him kill Madea and he responds yes. Songs *"Full Moon Tonight" - SILVASTONE feat. Kelli Wakili *"Ride" - Lowell feat. Icona Pop *"Zone Out" - Big Phih *"Punks" - FIDLAR *"Whoomp! There It Is" - The Westbound Gang *"Push It" - Salt-N-Pepa *"Beast" - Darion Ja'Von *"Black Beatles" - Rae Sremmurd *"Twerk It" - V.I.C *"Werk" - Gulf Coast Balla feat. Field Mob *"Talk to da Money" - The Realest YK *"This is the End!" - The Bones Orchestra Cast External link * Category:Movies Category:2017 releases Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Movies Category:Lionsgate Category:Horror movies Category:Award winners